The Nobody of Hearts
by That Dirty Dog
Summary: This story is my version of the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II if Kingdom hearts where a romance manga/anime and I was the one in charge of it.  Its about the first couple of days Roxas spends in Virtual Twilight Town. RoxaNami.  Rated T for later chaps.
1. A Message to you guys

I'm sorry for those who have read "Silvers Rebuttal" and are longing for me to write more chapters, but I just can't find motivation to continue on with the story (it was god-awful anyway!) I've now started on this story because it was a plot and it just going to be much better. SOOO MUCH BETTER. You can kind of think of it as me completely rewriting the beginning of Kingdom Hearts II, but changing it completely so that it's based on the relationship between Naminé and Roxas

37483ea7-1f82-433a-87f8-2d6d443fba51

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 1

The Nobody Of Hearts

By **That Dirty Dog**

Prologue

* * *

"Hello, Roxas."

_All around him was darkness. He could see nothing ahead, or behind him; he was in total darkness. He began to walk forward, not knowing exactly where he was going, but he thought he would find some reason to continue forward. _

"_Where am I?"_

_ All of a sudden he heard footsteps behind him. He did a complete 180 degree turn to find himself facing a girl with silver blonde hair adorned in a strapless lace dress that came to about midway down her thighs; her complexion was pale and her body seemed fragile._

_ "Who are you?" he asked the girl. _

_He couldn't see her eyes for they were shadowed by her hair. She had a smile on her face, her fingers intertwined_

_ "I'm…"_

The blonde woke up with a start. He looked around the room frantically in search for something, anything. But in the end his effort was proven futile because he had already forgotten what it was he was looking for. With the frayed ends of his dreams disappearing, he clutched his chest, and held on to his shirt where his heart would be.

"Naminé."

_"Naminé!"_

_The girl looked up from her drawing and turned towards the window. The light beaming through the window hit the table in such a way that the shadow of the window could be seen on the white table. She stood up, placing her drawing pad down on the table full of other drawings. She strode over to the window and looked out into the courtyard. She could see the bird flying to and fro from the trees, chirping in their own tongue, only understood by birds alike._

_"Naminé."_

_The girl turned around briskly, startled by the sudden utterance. She found herself face to face with a man whose face was covered by a red cloth, which concealed most of his facial features except for his lips and his yellow eyes. She took a step back._

_"Anse—I mean DiZ. What are you doing here?" the girl asked in a polite tone, though touched with a little shakiness for she had been startled._

_"I take it that the memory restoration is going smoothly." The cloaked man said, soon turning to face the window._

_His eyes turned more relaxed. Naminé cleared her throat._

_"Yes, DiZ, but there is still the problem with…" she didn't want to say it, but she didn't have to. DiZ knew; he knew all too well._

_DiZ looked towards the horizon, the shining sun. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly._

_"Roxas."_

"Roxas!"

The blonde turned towards his friend, Hayner and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Huh? Sorry, Hayner, I wasn't paying attention."

"Ugh! What am I going to do with you?" Hayner brought his hand to his face and shook his head. He walked briskly up to the boy, getting right up into his face. "Today, we are going to see if these 'Seven Wonders' that Pence keeps going on and on about are true or not. You are going to investigate that girl one." Hayner turned his head to the left. "Pence! How did that one go?"

Pence stood up and raised his chest as if he were about to give an all-important speech. "Wonder Number Seven, the Lonely Girl. 'It is said that a girl can be seen in a window on the second floor of the Old Mansion, despite it being abandoned,' spooky right!" As Pence began thinking to himself, a greedy grin replacing his usually calm smile.

"Well that about sums it up. Oh yeah, you're investigating that one because, if you can remember, we drew straws yesterday. You drew the shortest straw, which means that you get to check out this ghost one. Okay?" Hayner pulled out his phone and put it back in his pocket. "We'll meet back here at 5:00 to go over what we found out okay? Now let's get going!"

The foursome got up from their resting places and proceeded out of their usual spot, on their way to check out Twilight Town's famous "Seven Wonders."

The boy still had the name from his dream in his head; the name of that girl in the white dress.

"Naminé."

_"Naminé."_

_The girl looked at the cloaked man again._

_"Yes DiZ?" She replied._

_"Continue with the work, we don't want to fall behind any more than we already are. Do you think that you can finish this up by next week?" The man didn't face her, but simply focused his eyes on the girl._

_"I think so." the girl replied again, in her fragile voice._

_The man turned and walked out of the bleach white room. The girl though, continued to stare out of the window, staring at the forest below._

He's coming, _she thought. _Aren't you?

_"Roxas."_

"Roxas…"

The boy jumped and began looking around him frantically. His eyes didn't focus on any one solitary object as he swiveled his head left and right. When he didn't see anyone in sight, he thought it must have been his mind playing tricks on him and continued walking towards the Crack in the Wall.

He made his way through the forest, his feet stepping on orange, yellow, brown, and red leaves that had fallen from the trees. It was early autumn, so the weather wasn't cold enough that you had to wear a sweater, long pants were just fine.

The boy finally found himself at the old mansion where he looked up at the window. He mumbled to himself what Pence had told him.

"Second….floor…farthest window to the left."

He stared at the window and couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was the girl from his dreams; the one with the lace dress and silver blonde hair. Though, now he could see her eyes. The only color he could describe them as would be the color of the ocean, that deep blue. They contrasted with her body, holding ferocity with in them, almost rebellious. They were unique eyes, truly.

All of a sudden, he heard a rustling form behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a grey creature. It was completely unlike what he had seen, yet, it was so familiar. He pulled out his Struggle weapon of choice. It almost looked like rapier with its yellow hand guard and blue foam blade.

He charged the creature, swinging wildly at it like he usually did in Struggle matches. The grey creature simply evaded his moves, but it wasn't evading his blows like a human would usually do, its body warped out of proportion to evade the attacks. The boy tried everything he could in his power to somehow land a blow on it, but it wasn't proving to be any more effective. When the creature tried to attack the boy, the boy maneuvered out of the way, almost like he was sliding across the ground and moved behind the creature. He then proceeded with an uppercut, his signature move in Struggle. He was known as the "Counter".

The foam sword just fazed right through it. It was as though the creature was even there, in space. The boy's eyes widened with horror.

"What the—?"

All of a sudden the creatures arm whipped back, striking the boy in the stomach, instantly winding him. The boy flew backwards and hit a tree. He soon blacked out, unconscious.

_Use the key, Sora…_

The boy woke up; eyes now possessing a new found courage, stood up facing the creature, standing in a battle ready stance. The Struggle weapon was cloaked in a white light and digitalized into a new weapon. This weapon had a silver blade with a yellow hand guard that was basically a square that went around the handle so that it could be used in either hand. The silver blade didn't possess any sharpness, for it was in the shape of a cylinder. At the end of the cylinder, near the tip, there were some large teeth that look as if it were from a key of some sort. The whole weapon looked like a giant key.

The boy swiftly glided across the ground, and swung his weapon, slicing through the creature. The creature halted all movement and then burst apart into tiny fragments of light. The boy soon lost the glow in his eyes and as he fell back down to the earth, the key weapon, the "Keyblade", disappeared into a beam of light.

The boy was thrown into his dreams again, his dream of eternal darkness.

_He looked around him at his surroundings, finding himself again in complete and total darkness. He wondered around, looking for something, though this time he knew who he was looking for. He saw girl with the lace dress, though this time, her back was turned towards him, and so he couldn't see her expression. He walked up to her._

"Hello, Naminé"

37483ea7-1f82-433a-87f8-2d6d443fba51

1.03.01

37483ea7-1f82-433a-87f8-2d6d443fba51

1.03.01


	3. Chapter 2

**The Nobody of Hearts**

_Chapter 2_

_"__**Restoration at 12%"**_

_Images began to flow through the boy's head, invading his dreams, his private place known only to him, and him alone. But they were not random, for they shared one thing common, for each one of the images were of this brown haired boy. This boy grew up on a small island with his friends, until one day, a storm of these things called "Heartless" invaded his island, forcing him to evacuate, separating him from his friends. He landed in this place, where he was told he was the one chosen by the key, the "Keyblade" and met up with some companions, a duck and a dog, who were both on a mission to protect the Keyblade master, which was him. The boy then decided that he along with his friends would visit other words, a dream he had with his friends back at the island, and that he would find his two close friends, Riku and…_

The boy woke up. He looked around frantically, though this all seemed like déjà vu for he had gone through the same procedure yesterday. He was surprised though. He didn't have a dream about that girl in white, like he was use to having. He almost missed those, seeing that mysterious girl, Namine.

"Who was that?"

"So Roxas, what did you find out about that wonder yesterday?"

The foursome was again in their hangout, "The Usual Spot" as they liked to call it. Dirt served as a floor to this room they shared. They had brought in some furniture from the dump. Anything useful they could find there, they brought back. Their biggest grab was an olive green sofa, which the owner had patched up with a red square of fabric.

"I-I don't really remember." The boy replied, keeping his eyes anchored at the dirt floor.

"What?" Hayner threw his hands exasperatingly in the air. He began to pace around the room, waving his hands around in an attempt to emphasize his point. "How do you _not_ remember wither or not you saw someone in a window?"

"I don't know…I don't think that there was anyone there, but that could just be my imagination." The boy replied again,

"Well, we can't trust you horrible memory, so I'll send pence with you. Pence," Hayner turned towards Pence who was situated on the radiator in the corner of the room. Pence looked up when he heard his name called.

"What?" Pence answered back.

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Pence scratched the back of his head of black hair. "Sorry, I have something to—"

"Good, then you two will be checking that one out later this afternoon." Hayner cut him off and grinned at the two boys. The boy and Pence exchanged a look of worry.

"But Hayner, I—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Pence, I need to ask you a very serious question. Which comes first, '_obligations'_," he drew quotation marks with his hands, "or your friends?"

"Obli –"

"Your friends, right?" Hayner cut him off again, mid-sentence, and gave Pence a pat on the back. "It looks like we've come to a verdict here. Pence you will be accompanying Roxas to investigate the 'Seventh Wonder'. Agreed?"

"Yes Hayner," the two chimed.

"Olette," Hayner turned to the brunette in the corner. She had on a orange tank top with a pair of beige capris pants. "What was the conclusion you came to about our findings."

Olette opened her notebook, which was on her lap. "Well, according to the data we got yesterday, I can say that all of these 'Wonders' are nothing more than people making blunders with their minds." Olette chuckled at her witty rhyme.

"Continue," Hayner said, getting a little irritated.

"Sorry," Olette took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Okay, well most of the wonders were just things that may or may have looked mysterious. 'The Mysterious Staircase' was just someone who was having a bad day and just couldn't count. 'The doppelganger', was someone who got frightened by their refection.

"So what? Are you telling us that all of these wonders are fake?" Hayner asked a tad bit worried.

"Well, not all of them. We still don't know about the seventh wonder, the girl one."

"Well, that's good. Pence and Roxas, you better be paying attention this time so you don't comeback empty handed again." Hayner beamed a harsh smile at the two of them. The boys backed up a bit before rushing out of their hideout in search of the girl in the window.


End file.
